Chrissy Pak
Chrissy Pak (born 1988) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse, though she occasionally appears in other series. Chrissy a strong defender for the Lady Raptors soccer team at Decker State College. Biography Chrissy was born in San Diego, California, the 1st in her family line to be born in the US. As a child Chrissy loved cartoons and eventually became a massive fan of Japanese anime as she grew older, the genre taking up a large portion of her childhood. If not for Chrissy's love of soccer it was possible she would of ended up written off as being a typical geek, but Chrissy proved her athletic prowess on the soccer pitch. By high school Chrissy was interested in perhaps one day opening a store that catered more towards the things she liked while also playing soccer through college and thus thought Decker State College was the perfect choice for post-secondary education. Money was tight with her family however and Chrissy almost couldn't afford to go to DSC, but luckily the school had ways of making itself more affordable to students who joined the athletics program. Initially at the college Chrissy was roommates with Ayane Nakamura, a fellow member of the Lady Raptors, but after a very short time she was instead paired with Diane West when Ayane moved to a better dorm. Chrissy managed to join the soccer team on her first try but was regulated to below the B-squad her first year by coach Diane King. While other non-Caucasian students were also regulated lower in spite of their skill Chrissy was intially a weaker player, the problem being originally Chrissy was placed in the mid-field position. By her second year Chrissy had slipped into the comfortable place of defense and was a much better player, making the B-squad. Shortly before her first year ended Chrissy also met Tucker Holmes and they became decent friends, bonding over their love of anime. This joint passion led to the pair becoming founding members of the DSC Anime Club. During her second year Chrissy, along with Ayane, passed out one night while visiting UCLA for a game and Britney Summers secretly stripped them naked, something Chrissy is unaware of. As her second year ended Chrissy was with the B-squad when their bus broke down outside of Stillsville, leading to the fateful encounter with the Stillsville Camera. After the incident Chrissy was among those who endorsed Kat Vaughn using the camera to freeze the A-squad and, as it would happen, they ended up winning the multi-state championship tournament. By the time her third year came around Chrissy was happy that the Raptors had changed things up, she now being a member of the A-squad with Glenda Peyton as the new head coach. The changes did also make Chrissy less favourable towards the use of the magic camera, not that it stopped her from being involved with it. Chrissy was frozen by Ayane to serve as a fake wax sculpture for a class project and ended up helping her former roommate win. When it came time to earn some extra money to fix the team's bus Chrissy ended up being a part of the calendar produced by T&M Productions that was submitted as the winning entry in a contest. As the year moved on Chrissy pushed for her friend Julie Vaughn to start dating Tucker after he broke up with Haley Leone and also became a frequent patron at his new store Otaku LA. When Diane King was harrassing players to get them to join the Malibu State College team Chrissy was against using the camera on Diane but ultimately it happened due to the vote against it being in the minority, leaving Chrissy temporarily angry with Kat. Relationships Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Ayane Nakamura * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Britney Summers * Tess Vole * Mel Donavan * Sunny Dakota * Danica Riley * Payson Quinn Friends * Diane West, Also Roommate * Glenda Peyton * Veronica Parker * Gabrielle Ward * Julie Vaughn * Tucker Holmes * Maggie Yen * Nathan Lancer Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time Trivia * Chrissy is based on actress/singer Jenna Ushkowitz, though the character usually has dyed red hair. * Chrissy's breasts are fairly small, being hereditary, and she occassionally stuffs her bra to compensate. * In spite of not being that well off financially Chrissy does own a truck. Category:Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors